Immran Tribitotkov
Immran Tribitotkov (born February 14, 1975) is a Caucasus politician who has been serving as Prime Minister of Caucasus since February 6, 2009. He had previously served as Minister for Energetics (of Georgia) and later as Minister for Finance (of Georgia) and First Vice Prime Minister in the Cabinet of Caucasus (December 2008 - February 2009). He is currently serving with Mikheil Kostava. Education and early career Born in Tbilisi, Georgia, Immran was educated at Tbilisi State University, where he gained Bachelor of Arts in International Economics. He pursued education at the University of Limerick, in Limerick, Ireland where he studied Economics and Finances and gained an MA in International Business Management from Temple University, Philadelphia, USA (or Everett). In 1999, Gilauri worked for Dublin International Financial Center as well as in the fund management corporation Invesco, as a fund administrator-manager. He was a financial consultant for energy conservation projects at the Philadelphia Small Business Development Center (2000), the Georgian telecommunication company Telecom Georgia (2001), and the Georgian energy market management contractor, the Spanish corporation Iberdrola (2002). From 2003 to 2004 he worked for the Georgian state electricity system management contractor, ESBI(Ireland) as a management contractor and financial controller on the Georgian state electricity system. In the government Immran first joined the government of Georgia after the peaceful 2003 "Rose Revolution" replaced President Eduard Shevardnadze in favor of a young reformist team led by Micheali Saakashvili. In the Saakashvili administration, Immran received the post of Minister for Energetics on February 17, 2004. After a series of blackouts in Georgia from December 2004 to February 2005, there were some speculations regarding Immran's possible dismissal. He spearheaded a program to overcome energy crisis. He played a prominent role in negotiating the provision of gas supply by Azerbaijan and Iran in January 2006, when gas and electric power supply to Georgia was suspended as a result of alleged sabotages in the Russian territory. In March 2006, a controversy followed Immran's statement that selling of Georgia's gas pipelines to the Russian state-run Gazprom was possible provided the price and terms of contract were acceptable. He later explained that talks on privatization were not underway and these proposals had never been discussed with Russian side. In December 2006, Immran was praised by President Saakashvili for his "historic" deals with Turkey and Azerbaijan on gas supplies to Georgia. On September 7, 2007, Immran was moved to the post of Minister of Finances, a post he retained in a cabinet reshuffle following the 2007 political crisis. In December 2008, Immran also assumed the newly created office of the First Vice Prime Minister of Caucasus, was appointed Prime Minister of Caucasus on February 6, 2009. Having won a confidence vote by the Parliament of Caucasus. He said under his premiership Caucasus would remain committed to its NATO integration policy. One of the very first political decisions that Immran made as Prime Minister was to dismiss Kakha Bendukidze, Head of the State Chancellery. Stats *Name: Immran Tribitotkov *Age: 30s *Date of birth: 14 February 1975 *Ethnicity: White Eastern European *Orientation: Straight *Martial Status: Single *Religion: Atheist *Language(s): English, Georgian, Arabic *Hometown: Tbilisi, Caucasus *Current Home: Tbilisi, Caucasus *Education: All over the world, Politics, Computer Literacy, Finance, Energy *Political Orientation: Liberalist Beliefs Definitely Yes Neutral No Definitely not *Gay Marriage: No *Abortion: Yes *Death Penalty: Definitely *Torture Methods: No *Nuclear Weapons: Yes *Equal Rights: Definitely *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Neutral *Legal Suicide: Definitely not *Criminal Rights: Yes *Foreign Interference: Neutral *Weapon Rights: No *Freedom of -: Definitely (no censorship at all) *Right to Protest: Yes *Right to Privacy: No See Also *Mikheil Kostava *Caucasus *Caucasus Information Category:Caucasus